Tectonic
by OrangeMetaphor
Summary: They swapped stories, talked about everything and nothing , and it brought Maxie a feeling of joy he had all but given up on. She'd started stopping by almost every day and sometimes spending the night on his couch after they'd talked themselves sleepy into the wee hours of the morning. Which is how the current debacle was reached.


She snared her hand in the collar of his shitty turtleneck, poised to shout another insult, ready to belittle the man in front of her more. The two had been engaged in a shouting match as they wandered closer and closer together. Something about ideals, morals, "who the fuck do you think you are?", and snide retorts.

May had been stopping by Team Magma's base for the past month and a half, stopping there to rest, train her pokemon, and take advantage of the larger space so her bigger pokemon could be out and about. She wandered into Maxie's study one night, still learning the direction of the warp panels. He was sitting in a gaudy red bathrobe reading something pretentious, drinking something pretentious, and generally looking pretentious. So the first thing she did was sit down in front of the chair and start asking him about what he was reading, reminding him when he got a little annoyed that he pretty much invited her here. This continued for said month and a half.

They swapped stories, talked about everything and nothing , and it brought Maxie a feeling of joy he had all but given up on. She'd started stopping by almost every day and sometimes spending the night on his couch after they'd talked themselves sleepy into the wee hours of the morning.

Which is how the current debacle was reached.

"And you- you pompous prick. I don't need lessons in morals from an ex _eco-terrorist._" she snapped, teeth bared, hand gripping his collar tighter. She stopped when he didn't make a move to respond or escape from her grasp. He simply just stared at her for a moment.

"I am sorry, May."

She blinked, confusion lacing through her mind and cooling the rage in her veins. When he saw her gaze soften, Maxie gently reached up and removed her hand from his collar. She stared at the freckles dotting his cheeks, ears, hands...

Still holding her hand, he brought it to his mouth and gave the top of it a gentle kiss.

May's heart stopped and she did a stunningly good impression of a fish that had just flopped out of its tank. The man was always professional and staunch but this was the most tender she'd ever seen him. And it was right after she had screamed at him, taking out her rage on him.

"I-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before he dropped her hand and cupped her face between his own hands. She was stunned into silence, eyes wide. He had never made this much physical contact with her before.

"Whether you know it or not, and no matter how you use it, the passion and fire you carry inside yourself will always amaze me. You push through whatever obstacles block your path like lava. You ignite a fire in me I did not think was possible and I know it may not be right but I…" he trailed off, staring blankly down at her chin to avoid eye contact. May didn't dare move, amazed by his confession, and afraid she would stop it.

He inhaled sharply. "Like a moth to a flame." he whispered, looking her in the eyes. "You are a flame, dear May." and very sweetly pressed his mouth to hers.

He was shaking. His lips, his hands, his whole body. He was quivering with what May guessed was nervousness. Overcome by the confession and the emotion, she felt a few tears run down her cheeks as she kissed him back, trying to reassure him. As if to say, "Yes. This is okay. This is right. This is right."

At her positive reaction, he gained confidence- the shaking stopped, he pulled her closer and pressed their mouths together tighter.

Pausing the growing embers, he leaned back, eyes nervous once more.

"May, I am.. sorry I shouldn't have- this isn't…" he took a deep breath. "This isn't right for me to do."

Taking a deep breath, May whispered, "Maxie, I'm twenty years old. I'm not a child." she closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. "It's okay. It's all okay." Tenderly, she kissed him again and he returned it.

After another few moments of kissing she was tired of just letting her arms hang at her sides, and he brought her hands to his waist.

And those embers _ignited. _

He tugged her close, pushing his tongue softly against her lips, always a gentleman. The brunette accepted, opening her mouth and savoring the feeling. He tasted like the aggravatingly posh red wine he was sipping before their confrontation. That fire was back, nipping at his lips, getting toothy, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, leaving ash in her wake.

Feeling courageous, Maxie slowly backed up to the couch, sitting when he felt his knees touch the cushions, and pulled her down into his lap. She straddled his thighs and threaded her hands up through his bright red hair, sighing happily through her nose and smiling.

He slid his hands down her sides, leaving small sparks as they coasted downwards, and gripped her waist firmly. The small display of confidence had May sliding closer to press her body flush against his as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, causing him to groan inwardly and ever so slightly twitch his hips forward.

May took the aforementioned twitch as a green light to press their crotches together gently and smiled.

With a gasp Maxie pulled out of the kiss and leaned his head back, eyes closed, glasses fogged, and panting. His head was fuzzy, his face was warm, and he had the girl who ruined everything for him grinding herself against him in his office. It was all slowly starting to sink in- and he was getting self conscious again.

"May are you sure about any of this? I have twenty years on-" she pressed her crotch against his again, roughly this time.

"Maxie- please." She whispered, breathless.

That was it. He was only human. He pushed his hips up against hers and kissed her roughly, teeth almost clacking, tongue not asking for permission this time. She moaned into him and ground her hips down. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and she smiled. "...Max…" she whispered against his mouth, voice cracking on the last syllable.

"Are you…." he trailed off. "...are you really sure?"

"Christ, yes."

"One- one hundred percent certain?"

"Goddammit, old man."

She tugged her shirt off and stared at him. He stared back, wide-eyed.

"It's alright, Max." she said tenderly, bringing one of his hands up to her breasts and giving his hand a small squeeze. "See?"

Oh god, did he _see_. He dove in, kissing her, tongue and all and broke away to move down to her neck peppering kisses down the side. Once he reached her trapezius he bit down, dragging his teeth slowly closed causing her to arch her back towards him. The friction was another pulse of courage as he moved down to her collarbone, sucking sweetly on her pale skin.

"Oh jesus." she murmured. As he kissed down her chest, he reached up to unhook her bra and slide it off, using that time to leave a small hickey right in the center of her chest.

She exhaled, eyes closed. Voice cracking she whispered, "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Twenty years your senior, May." he said against her breasts with a warm chuckle. "_Thank god he's decided to throw caution to the wind." _she thought. Maxie leaned her back gently and brought one of her breasts to his mouth and slowly closed his teeth around her nipple, causing her to jump and grip his shoulders roughly. She let out a long, high pitched whine as he nibbled and sucked on her skin.

He ran his hands up and down her sides, gave attention to her other breast, and then slid his hands down the back of her shorts to grip her ass and pull her closer to him. She gasped.

"Maxie, Maxie please." she squeezed her eyes shut, pleasure making everything hazy.

"Yes, my dear May?" he smiled, looking up at her through those fucking glasses with one eyebrow arched. The cocky, proud, and insufferable gentleman who tried to take over the goddamn world. The surprisingly tender, gentle man, who showed surprising forgiveness. _There _was the Maxie she fell for, freckles as thick as his ego.

Those freckles, she thought, were probably in more places than just his face and ears.

And she wanted to find out.

"Off, get rid of it." she said, yanking his turtleneck off. She reveled at his shocked expression.

Freckles. A galaxy of them, like stars sprinkled across his skin. They ran from his shoulders to his chest, down his arms, down, down, and she wanted to taste them. The brunette looked up at him devilishly before she kissed up his chest, moving to his neck.

"A-ah.." he whined as she bit softly on his neck.

Pulling back, she asked "What?" but he didn't answer. He just swallowed thickly. Right. She leaned in again and bit harder this time, giving a small suck, causing his hips to buck forward and tugging a groan from his throat. Jackpot.

May ran her tongue up to his ear and then kissed back down his neck again. She alternated between kisses, licks, and bites causing him to writhe underneath her.

She groaned against his neck, his gasps and moans going right down her spine. Carefully, she slid her hand around his neck, and pressed, right against his windpipe for a moment as she suckled his freckled flesh.

At the sudden pressure, his eyes snapped open and he roughly flipped them over onto the couch -him on top this time.

"I can't-" he exhaled and pushed his glasses back up his nose as they slid down a bit, red hair falling around his face. "I can't deal with this."

The younger girl looked shocked for a moment before he pressed himself down on top of her and kissed her forcefully, rocking their bodies together. May curled her toes, eyes squeezing shut as she kissed back with fervor.

Maxie pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes and whisper against her mouth, "I am the moth, dear May. And you are the flame." before sliding his hands down to her shorts and undoing the zipper. She held her breath when he hooked his thumb through her belt loops and removed the piece of clothing.

Feeling a pulse of arousal she whined and tossed her head back. He took advantage of this and bit down at the base of her neck, causing her to let out a shout.

She felt him grin against her throat as he slid his hand down his hand, cupped her through her panties, and pressed his fingers against her. She squirmed and bit her lip, and when he looked at her, debauched and flushed- all because of him, he threw his remaining caution to the wind.

"Enough."

"What?"

"_Enough." _he said sternly as he leaned back to remove his pants and underwear.

Holy shit. That was. "Max." he blinked down at her.

"Come here." she whispered, gently guiding him to her with her hand on his chin. Once they were face to face she trailed her hand down his chest and grabbed his dick, slowly stroking him. He sagged against her chest, gasping.

"May…" he said against her shoulder, "may I?" he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Yes, yes absolutely. Please-" he slid his hand down to her crotch and stroked her through her panties again, damp from her arousal. "_Maxie." _

"Okay, okay." he slid her underwear down slowly, kissing her thighs as he went. "Can I-"

"Yes, yes just, please." she whined, arching her back up and spreading her legs for him. "Please, Maxie. I want you, please."

"It's alright, May." he whispered as he lifted her hips up a bit and guided himself to her entrance. "Relax."

He sunk into her, warm and slick, and he swore under his breath. "_May." _The flames were higher than ever, a forest fire, flames licking across her skin- she was the fire. "You are _so_ beautiful."

She dug her nails into his freckled back, gasping as he filled her. He whispered something in her ear she didn't quite catch and then he was moving. She cried out at the sensation, lifting her head to kiss him.

He met her halfway and picked up his pace, causing her to gasp into his mouth with each thrust.

"May, May, my sweet, darling May.." he groaned as his pace quickened.

With a loud gasp he felt her clench around him, her climax gripping him and he began to thrust faster, kissing her fiercely.

Gritting his teeth, he gave a few final pushes of his hips before pushing in as far as he could go and kissing her passionately.

May curled her toes as she felt his cock twitch inside of her as he gave two very shallow thrusts. After a moment his muscles relaxed and he eased down onto her, gasping for breath.

She closed her eyes, catching her breath.

"I can feel your heartbeat. In your dick."

He burst out laughing, eyes crinkling with joy. "And I can uh- feel the same." he took a deep breath as he pulled out. He watched some of his semen drip out of her, entranced. "Oh. Sorry, one moment."

Maxie stood up on shaky legs and fetched her a soft towel from the shelf. "Here."

After they cleaned themselves up and their heads cleared, Maxie opened his mouth to likely start apologizing.

"No, no, nope that was wonderful thank you I love you." she said quickly as she kissed him suddenly.

When she pulled back, he smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I, you."


End file.
